


Precious Time

by unending_happiness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boss Magnus Bane, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mention of Ragnor Fell - Freeform, Nervous Alec Lightwood, POV Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments, Somebody Had One Too Many Drinks And Said Some Delicious Stuff To Someone Else, Week 8: Drunk Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unending_happiness/pseuds/unending_happiness
Summary: Alec and Magnus deal with the aftermath of drunken confessions.





	Precious Time

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

Alec paced outside the door. He stuffed his hands in the pocket of his pants, only to pull them out again and clasp them behind his back._ Fuck._

The door opened, and there stood the man who was forever on his mind, looking more gorgeous than anyone who stayed out so late had a right to.

“You wanted to see me, Mr. Bane,” Alec said, straightening his back even more.

“Alexander, come in,” He said, stepping to the side, “And please call me Magnus. I think we’re past formalities at this point.”

“Right.” Alec ignored the heat spreading across his cheeks and stepped into the office. “You wanted to see me, Magnus,” he repeated with a nervous smile.

Magnus eyes scanned his face, his lips parting slightly, and Alec was buzzing with nervous energy as he waited for the other man to offer him a seat. He didn’t.

“I think we should talk about last night. I don’t want things to be awkward between us.”

_Last night._ Last night when he and his boss ended up at the same bar and things were said that were very much _not_ businesslike.

Alec swallowed. “Okay. Yeah, let’s do that.”

“Do you want someone else in here for this? I could have Ragnor sit in, if that would make you more comfortable.”

Alec furrowed his brows. “No. I don’t..….uh, this is fine.”

“Okay, then.” Magnus took a deep breath. “How much do you remember?”

The answer to that was easy, being that he didn’t really care for alcohol. Alec had been only slightly buzzed. He considered lying for a moment, but he found that he really didn’t want to. The truth was out and he very much wanted it to stay that way.

“Everything,” he said, his eyes meeting Magnus’, unashamed, unafraid, and ready to deal with the consequences.

Magnus’ eyes fluttered as he processed that information, “Oh Alec,” he breathed. I’m so sorry….I can-”

Alec interrupted him, sputtering out, “I quit.”

Magnus visibly deflated. “No, no. You’re too good at what you do. You’re incredibly valued here. Important.”

“Did you mean it?” Alec asked. “What you said last night?”

_Beautiful._

_Greek God like._

_I think far too often about your lips and how they would look…_.

“Yes, Alexander-” Magnus hesitated, then stepped into his space, but not nearly far enough for Alec. “I meant every word, but that’s beside the point. Clearly, I had one too many drinks and crossed a line. I apologize for putting you in that position, but nothing has to change between us. I don’t want to lose you as an employee.”

Alec shook his head. “You haven’t considered that maybe I _want_ things to change? Company policy,_ your_ company policy states that we can’t be romantically involved if I work here.” He shrugged. “So, I quit.”

Magnus looked at him in disbelief, “Are you saying…”

“You aren’t my boss anymore, so get over here and kiss me.”

Magnus didn’t waste any more precious time.


End file.
